Where love and hate collide
by Sydney Blake
Summary: What happens when love and hate collide? When hatred is turned into soemthing else? And what if bloody doors do not open anymore? And what if they suddenly do? And will one thing lead to another? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

It's a one-shot. A one-chapter-stand. But if I get enough reviews asking me to make a story out of this (which actually would definitely be possible but wasn't planned when I wrote this) I'll do it. Oh well, just read and review, please...

.........................x..........................

Hermione stood in the corridor, her books all over the ground. She had just tripped over Draco Malfoy's outstretched leg.  
"Do you even know why you're so nasty?" She yelled at him, anger boiling in her

"You're sure going to tell me, for you know me so bloody well, mudblood" He smirked at her.

Hermione folded her arms and gave him this really arrogant look she always put on when she was going to say something so true it almost hurt… and sometimes really did… Seeing it, Harry jumped over to her "Hermione, he'll hex you into oblivion if you don't stop this instant"  
Hermione just ignored him, stealing Dracos trade-mark smirk "I saw you at dinner, Malfoy. I noticed you in classes. Your laugh never reaches your eyes. You always seem lost in your own thoughts. You always are alone, no matter how many of your puppies you got around, they can't make the loneliness fade"

The students in the corridor moved on, not even noticing the argument that was going on, only wondering why there were books scattered all over the ground.  
But Harry, Hermione and Draco stood all still, Hermione still smirking, Harry looking stunned and Draco… he somehow looked lost and hurt, but only for a split second. Then he got a hold on her shoulders, turned her around and smashed her back against the wall

"Herms!"

"Harry, you go. I can handle this alone"

"But…"

"I once punched him in the nose. I can do it again…"

Harry left. Hermione was a big girl and this argument was none of his business. It was Hermiones fight against the feeling of inferiority.

"You got me surprised then. Now I'm prepared. You won't punch my nose again… What makes you think I'm lonely, mudblood? I got the whole house of noble Slytherin behind me, my family and friends…"  
"Yeah, because they don't notice what a scared little boy you are. Scared of what would happen if you weren't that perfect…"

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Draco smashed his fists against the wall to each side of Hermiones head. She flinched but immediately got her posture back.

"YOU ARE WRONG! THIS IS CRAP!" Draco yelled at her. In response, Hermione nearly whispered. "Then why are you still here?"

"Because… Well, because!"

"Because you're so bloody keen on catching up with your friends?"

"Shut it, mudblood"

"Because everyone wonders where you could be?"

"SHUT IT"

"MAKE ME!"

Then, lips met lips, passion met passion, lust met lust and tongues danced in the still overcrowded corridor.  
Noone noticed that the couple making out in public was Hermione and Draco, muggle-born meeting pureblood, mortal enemy of the one meeting mortel enemy of the other.  
They broke the kiss, panting "I still hate you, mudblood" Draco started hurrying down the corridor

"Hate you, too, Ferret!" Hermione yelled after him, gathering up her books and making her way to dinner.


	2. Follow me

When Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor-table, Harry jumped up „And? Did you punch him in the nose?"

"Uhm…" Hermione blushed, looking down to the floor "Well… kinda… I guess…"

Harry jumped and threw his fist in the air "That's my girl, oh yeah! Teach him how to speak to you!"

Hermione stared into his green eyes "Harry… please… just sit down"

"Oh" Harry half-smiled "Don't want everyone to know, right? Okay…"

It was strange to Hermione seeing Harry this happy, espacially when her heart was so confused…

Harry had been really sad since Sirius' death in their fifth year. It was now nearly two years since… the incident. Sometimes, Harry came to Hermiones Dorm (she was headgirl and had her own dorm now) in the middle of the night and climbed next to her in her bed. He did that when he had this nightmares, when he re-lived Sirius' death or other terrible moments of his life. Then he cuddled against her back and fell back to sleep. He searched comfort in her arms and the only smile you saw from him for nearly two years now was fake, and nobody but Hermione saw. But today, his smile was real. And that was why Hermione felt bad.

She felt bad because she had enjoyed the kiss and if Harry knew about it… He would maybe never ever smile again… He had this crush on Hermione, and she knew perfectly well, but ignored it. She loved Harry. As a friend. Not more. And it would break his heart if he heard…

The door opened and Hermione felt the smirk in her back. She knew he was staring at her…

"Herms, sorry, but you don't seem to have Malfoy impressed enough… He's smirking at you…"

Hermione turned and she knew what he knew. He had something against her in his hand. And she had something against him. They had power over each other… But Draco could say that he had kissed her to make fun of her because it was just his style. But Hermione? Hermione couldn't defend herself from him. She had nothing she could do…

Malfoy motioned her to follow him and left the hall. And this smirk scared the shit out of her, so she jumped up, took her things, waved at Harry and Ron and ran out of the hall, nearly stumbling into Draco in the entrance hall "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He just smirked and turned, taking the marble staircase and a hidden corridor before he opened a door and went in. Hermione followed him and, standing in front of the door, looked down the corridor. Noone was there. She layed her hand on the doorknob, hesitated, but opened the door and stepped in. Malfoy couldn't do anything to her since Harry had the marauder's map. The door closed with a heavy sound behind Hermione, and she stood in complete darkness.

Nervously, she searched for her wand while Malfoy started to speak "Well, well, well, Granger… Something has changed, no? Now you'll have to do what I want you to… Don't you send this light into my eyes, mudblood!"

Hermione lowered her wand "I won't let you blackmail me. No. Way."

She pointed her wand at his chest "Got that?"

Malfoy took his wand out, too, and pointed it at her heart "You're not the one to make the rules!"

They glared at each other for a split second, before yelling "Expelliarmus" both at the same time. Their wands were gone and it was dark again. Hermione fell to her knees, crawling over the floor, groping for her wand "Malfoy, how big is this room exactly…?"

"I… I don't know. I never want farther than about 200 feet…"

"And could you see the wall from this 200 feet into the room?"

"Uhm…" she could hear him shift his weight "No… and… the echo…"

"Yeah, sounds like this bloody room is as big as the whole dungeons. Well then, go and get some light"

Their was an awkward silence and Hermione had a premonition that all was not well… "Malfoy?"

"Yeah, well… mudblood… see… The door. You know, we are in a wizarding castle and sometimes those doors don't open the muggle way…"

"There's a spell on the door???"

"Well, yes…"

Hermione got up again, trying to see something, but failing… "Then we'll have to knock on the door until someone hears us…"

"Yeah, well, mudblood…see… The door…"

"Oh no Malfoy, we had that already. You do not want to tell me there's a silencer on it, do you?"

"Well, I was going to use other words, but…"

"Oh" Hermione searched for a wall and sat down at it "Fine. Then we'll have to wait"

She felt someone trip over her legs, then a muffled noise and a "Fuck.." Before Malfoy sat down several feet away from her "And you're going to wait for what exactly? Noone ever comes in here…"

Hermione sighed "Harry will"

She heard Malfoy snort "And why would saint Potter come in here?"

Hermione would have stared at her fingers nervously, but she couldn't see her fingers and so she just stared in their general direction "Well, he has this map… It shows you where everyone is…"

"I knew their was something strange with him wandering around the halls after curfew and never getting caught!"

"Yeah, well… It may take some time, but he'll wonder where I am and look at the map. And then he'll see that I'm in a room with you and he'll come to look if I'm okay"

"Some time meaning…?"

Hermione tried to look into his direction "Well, could take ten minutes or maybe until breakfast…"


	3. Freeze Frame DracoHermione kissage

I'm sorry, but school's really stressy right now and, well... I try to update more often, promise ( promise to TRY)

* * *

„BREAKFAST?" Draco whirled around and smacked his head at the wall „Ouch..."

"Yes Malfoy, breakfast. That was really bloody brilliant from you… Meeting in a place where there's no light and the door won't open…"

"Hey!" He rubbed his head and looked in Hermiones general direction "If you hadn't kissed me…"

"ME?" Hermione stared at him furious, what he of course couldn't see… "I didn't start the whole thing, oh no Mister!"

"Then who did? The bloody holy ghost?"

"Well, you did!"

"Why would I kiss you?"

"That's the question I asked myself since the bloody incident you prat started!"

"Did not, mudblood!"

"Says who?"

"Me"

"Oh yeah, listen to the amazing bouncing ferret!"

"Shut it"

"Make me"

"SHUT IT"

"MAKE ME!"

And once again, lips met lips. Hermiones head spun, her mind raced. She wasn't really one hundred percent aware of what she was doing, but she very well knew that it felt great…

Dracos eyes were wide open when their lips met and he thought 'What the hell am I doing?' before he gave into the kiss and closed his eyes. He forgot where he were and with whom, the only thing that was important right then was that it felt bloody brilliant. Her tongue was like velvet, her lips like Satin and she tasted like strawberries…

Hermione felt the cold tongue massage hers and stroked his cheek lazily. How could a simple french kiss feel that good? And how could a human being taste like vanilla?

The parted, panting, and everything came back to them. Hermiones eyes shot wide open "You did it again!"

It took a few seconds longer for Draco to come back to reality "I…" He jumped up "Me? It was you! Again! What is this? A spell?"

"You would notice if I hexed you, believe me!"

Hermione layed her head back against the wall. What had she done? Again! And how could this have felt so good? Was this what she was craving for for so long? Was that it? Had she longed for a kiss like this? She felt so… satisfied…

Draco sat back down, unaware that he had done so right next to Hermione, only inches away from her…

What had he done? She was a mudblood… And she hadn't started it. He was sure that they had met in the middle. And it had felt so good… And it was false and he could not remember why… There had been something… something about mudbloods… The last piece of mind came back to him and he remembered what his father had said _"They are dirty, Draco…" "But Dad, maybe when I'm at school I'll like one of them…" "Then you won't be my son any longer.."_

Yes, he remembered the reason why he hated mudbloods. He hated them because he was afraid of being pushed away by his father. But his father would sit in Azkaban for the rest of his life… What if he… He shook his head. Mudbloods were dirty and they were nothing but filth… But she tasted so good… like strawberries… "Breakfast, you said?"

"Yes, that's what I said"

This was going to be a long night…

Hermione wished so much that Harry would come more early. That he would search for her after she had left the great hall without any explanation… She prayed to Merlin that he would come very soon… Malfoys presence was ppoison to her. She wished to taste that great sence of vanilla again, to feel his cold tongue battle with hers. Her body ached for his touch… She ahd to do something about it… She really had to…

She shifted her wieght and brushed against Dracos arm ever so slightly, but it send little electric shocks through her entire body…

Draco felt Hermiones arm brush against his and he immediately tensed up. She had to stop this or he would kiss her again. And he wasn't allowed to. She had to resist… She was the stupid mudblood… He thought back to third year, when she had smacked him. He thought back to the many times she had insulted him and the many, many times she had beaten him in classes… and then his mind wandered to their first kiss about an hour ago and he could nearly taste the strawberries again… feel the velvet and satin…

Hermione tried to calm herself down from the sexual tension and thought about the many times he had insulted her and made her cry, the many 'mudblood's she had heard from his mouth… And her mind wandered to their kissing and she thought she could actually taste the sence of vanilla again…


	4. Damsel in Distress

„Well, we... we really gotta talk about this... thing…" Hermione blushed and was suddenly very happy that it was too dark for him to see.

"Thing? There is no bloody thing"

"Oh, and what about the bloody kissing?"

"I so do not know what you mean"

Hermione got furious. Oh yes, it would be so easy for him to just ignore it, but it was not for her. She couldn't ignore it and she couldn't forget it. She had to think about it all the time. And she had to talk it out of her head!

"Don't play your stupid little games with me, Malfoy"

"I do play games with girls and they usually really do like it. Especially the utensils I use…"

"MALFOY!"

"…but I would never play those games with YOU"

In fact, he shouldn't have been thinking about his favourite little games and Granger at the same time, for he suddenly wished for his chains so much… And he wanted to feel satin and velvet again, same as he wanted to taste strawberries… whipped cream and strawberries matched so great… And you could play nice little games with whipped cream… And he was thinking about Granger and whipped cream and he really had to stop this!

Hermione had blushed even more, thinking of what he could mean with those 'games' he spoke about and eventually wishing that he'd play them to her some time and she felt the sudden urge to lean in and taste thattouch of vanilla again…

Draco laid his hand on the rise in his trousers and sighed deeply. He had to get it away and he really didn't know how. What if Potter came more early and the light flooded in and everyone could see that he was getting horny in a room with only Granger and him in it…

"Why are you sighing, Malfoy?"

"None of your business…" He lazily stroked over the rise. He knew that he really shouldn't do this, but it did feel so bloody good… He let his head fall back against the wall and continued stroking, moaning barely hearable…

"Ma… Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing? I really do not think this is funny…"

.:moan:.

"MALFOY!"

Draco grinned. He had stopped as soon as he had heard Hermiones voice, which had surely been near freaking out and he had moaned to drive her nuts… and did it again.

The rise had disappeared from the distraction, but he didn't even notice, for he was busy trying not to laugh when he heard Hermione inch away.

"M.. Mal.. foy… What… are you doing ? And could you s..stop…? Please?"

He precicesly listened to her voice and the sound of her hands moving, concentrated a moment and then jumped up.

Hermione waited for an answer but all there was was complete silence, before she heard a quick noise and landed backwards on the ground, one of her hands pinned to the ground, the other free, for Malfoy had not aimed correctly,because it was too dark. One of his legs was right next to Hermione, the other between he legs. Her skirt had flown up, showing her knickers and she hoped so much Malofy didn't know. That she thought before her head was filled with complete horror. She felt his hand, that had missed hers, on her stomach, stroking down to her side and up to right next to her breasts "MALFOY!" She struggled to get up, so he took her other hand and pinned it to the floor right above her head, then pushed his knee up a bit so the fabric of his trousers met the frabric of Hermiones underwear. Hermione gasped, eyes widening

"Yesssssss, mudblood, scream. Scream for me. Noone will hear you but me. And I will love to hear it…"

Hermione was near tears and more afraid than she had ever been. She was about to beg for dear life, when Draco let go of her hands and moved his leg over her body so he just sat on her thighs, laughing his ass off "I so much wish I could have seen your face… Yes, it fits so much in the picture you got of me, right? Taking advantage of a damsel in distress would be so Malfoyish, right?"

The fear in Hermione was replaced by hatred, anger and the feeling of humilation, which hurt so much… Malfoy was about to get up, so her legs were free and her knee met his back, sending him falling forward, right over Hermione, his hands seeking hold a little above her head… He couldn't see her but for no particular reason, he knew her face was right under his and he wished he would never have made this stupid joke… It had not been funny…

Hermione could feel Dracos breath on her face "Never ever do something like this againor I'll make sure to hex you into oblivion as soon as I get my wand back, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Hermione giggled and she knew she shouldn't. She knew she should be so bloody angry that she wished death for him, but she didn't and right before their lips met, light met their eyes…

…………………….x…………………….

Review, will you? I update so much faster if you do… oh bloody hell, this is what every author puts under his chapters… I will come up with something more creative next time…


	5. WTF?

A/N: Here I am updating for you reviewed so nice .:smile:.

…………………….x…………………….

„What the... Hermione!" Harry stepped into the room, staring at his best friend "What the hell are you doing?"

"Harry, whatever, don't let go of the…"

.:crash:.

The heavy door closed, and they stood in complete darkness again

"Well, then at least make sure you don't lose your wand… Malfoy, get off me" she pushed at his shoulder and then her skirt down and Malfoy rolled off her, sighing, not knowing that Harry had stepped more close… He colided with his feet "What the..?" And heard the noise of wood hitting stone and then ston again. His wand must have hitten a wall and then the floor, making it more difficult to analyze the direction it had flown to…

"Harry…" He heard Hermiones voice, getting slightly angry "Don't tell me you…"

"Yes, Granger, he lost his wand. Stupid boy-who-just-would-not-die…"

"Hey" They heard Harrys voice "You hit my legs! What should I have done?"

"Take a good grip of your wand, that's what you should've done!"

"Says who? The amazing bouncing ferret boy?"

"Oh will you ever let me live that down?"

"No. Never. Ferret."

"Shut up"

"Make me"

Those words out of Potters mouth had a complete different influence on Draco then out of Hermiones mouth. He jumped at him, punshing him somewhere near the nose and the fight began. The two boys rolled over the floor, away from Hermione, throwing punches in each and every direction. Suddenly, when Harry had thrown Draco on his back once more, Draco just put away a punch without any reaction and Harry stopped fighting "What?"

"Get… get off me, Potter"

Harry, not realizing that he obeyed Malfoy, did as told and stood up. Draco rolled around and found a wand that had layed under his back. He could hex Potter into oblivion now… He was stuck with him in this room anyway, so he could at least enjoy it a bit… Stuck? Merlin, he had his wand, he wouldn't be stuck with him for any longer… "Lumos" Draco said, searching the floor, finding his own wand. The one he had in his hand he threw over to Hermione and took his own, lighted the tip again and let the light wander over the floor to find Harrys wand. Harry dived for it, afraid that Malfoy could take it, and they went over to the door. Draco was just about to open it, when Harry let his wand sink "Wait a second… We're not done now… Expelliarmus" He catched the wands of Draco and Hermione and said "nox". Just as Draco was about to jump at him, he said "Well, I got a wand. I could hex you to last year and back. You sure you wanna fight against me?" Draco stopped. Nope, he didn't want to fight a wizard with wand while he had none…

Hermione shifted her weight "Harry, I'm stuck in here for quite some time now, I really wanna…"

"Oh, but you seemed to enjoy it pretty much"

"Harry, Malfoy and I were fighting. Just as you and him minutes ago"

Herry looked in her direction. She was Hermione. She would never ever do something like kissing Malfoy… But would she fight with him the physical way? Well, more likely than kissing him, in deed… "Ok. It just looked… strange to me. That's all… Malfoy, open the door" He pointed with Dracos wand in his direction "Ouch… Thanks Potter, that was my nose" "I do not care"

Draco took the wand and opened the door. They all stepped out and stood in front of the door, Draco and Hermione both feeling awkward, staring at the floor, Harry waiting for Hermione

"Are you comin'?" "Yeah, I… sure…" She glimpsed at Draco. She had not gotten her last touch of vanilla, but had only been inches away from it and it nagged her, she wanted it badly… But this was Malfoy and the whole thing had to stop. She turned and followed Harry, leaving Draco standing in front of the closed door alone.

He didn't care if she was a mudblood and a know-it-all. Mudblood, that word meant nothing to him. He just didn't understand how two muggles could produce a witch… He just did not get how that could be possible… He didn't understand them, that was all. That and the fact that he had been raised to hate mudbloods. But you could not separate mudbloods and purebloods without asking for their heritage. So why should they be different?

Oh, whatever, he didn't care about the whole stuff, all he was interested in was velvet, satin and strawberries….


	6. Ew

Notdapunkprincess... you don't seem to like my story very much, do you?

Oh well, whatever… on with the story… and don't get used to this update-speed, I'm only ill and bored…

……………………x…………………….

Hermione lay in her bed in her headgirl-dorm in Gryffindor tower. It was Friday night. The Malfoy-incident had been on Wednesday. It was only two days after the Malfoy-Incident. After she had tasted the sweetest scent of vanilla ever. And she had no chance to get to sleep any time soon…

Gryffindor had just won a quidditch game against Slytherin, so everyone was in the common room, partying… Malfoy had been so depressed… He was team-captain this year…

But Hermione had quickly looked away from his sad form and cheered for Harry, the Gryffindor-team-captain. But she soon had gone to bed, told the others she was not feeling very well. In fact, she didn't seem to get the picture of Malfoy, landing on the ground and slowly making his way to the showers, out of her head…

Draco came out of the prefects bathroom, his hair dripping wet. He made his way to the one and only room he knew he'd be left alone in… He put his wand into his belt so he wouldn't loose it again and opened the door to the room he had been stuck in with Hermione Granger, the girl that smelled like strawberries. He had thought a lot about Hermione since then. He had had an eye on her, realizing how beautiful her smile was. How graceful she moved… And he had decided that he really liked her, mudblood or not. He still didn't understand mudbloods, but that didn't matter to him. If you ignored the blood, she was just a witch as he was a wizard and witches and wizards together matched great. But she was best friends with Potter and the Weasel and he really disliked the both of them… Besides, she would never want him… And that was when he materialized his first glass of firewhisky…

It was the third time now that a girl came into Hermiones dorm and asked if she was okay and if she didn't want to come out to the party and Hermione was fed up. She got up, dressed herself in a pair of Jeans, DocMartens and a black tanktop, pulled her hair up in a pony tail and made her way down, greeted by all the Gryffindors with joy, some of them even whistling. They were drunk, she thought, and made her way up to the boys dormitories, which was greeted by more whistling. She opened the door, not thinking anyone would be up here and was greeted with the now high pitched voice of Ron "Mione! What…?"

She saw Ron, sitting on a bed, the sheets around his waist and, as far as she could tell, naked. AND she saw someone hide under the sheets next to Ron. AND she saw Harrys trunk in front of the bed Ron and whoever were in "Ron, don't you think it's disgusting?" She said while opening the trunk and taking the marauders map out of it, completely ignoring the fact that he had 'company'. "This is Harry's bed, you realized that, yeah? Next time, please, take your little playmates to your own bed, will you? Oh, and tell Harry I burrowed his map, will you?"

She looked into the crimson face of Ron and then to the piece of messy black hair that stuck out from the sheets. She looked to the floor. Two quidditch robes. Noone in the team had black hair except… "Oh my god!"

Ron sighed and let himself fall down onto the pillows "Harry, Herms burrowed you map…"

A red faced Harry came out from under the sheets "O…kay…" Hermione took a few steps back

"Mione, let me explain…"

"I don't think I need explanations, thank you pretty much, just… How long?"

The two boys looked at each other, embarassed…

"Well, Mione, you remembert he day you punshed Malfoys nose and got stuck in this room with him?"

"Sure. It was trhe day before yesterday"

"Well, you noticed I was… oddly happy that day?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it was because I finaly I got over my unreturned love for you… You remembered when we said we came late for breakfast because we had discussed quidditch in the dorm that day?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, hadn't discussed quidditch…"

Hermione stumbled backwards against the wall "Oh my… ew…."

"Herms, please…"

"I need to get out of here. Nothing against gay ones, but not YOU! I know how this is going! You're going to want to spend time alone! And I'm going to be left out! I'm going to be alone all the time… And I could deal with it, I really could… But I just came in here while my two best friends were having sex! I can't believe this is bloody happening… It's not the fact that you two are gay, I could deal with that, I would not mind, but I got a problem that you two are gay together, you know, that's just… BLOODY HELL!"

She opened the door and ran down to the common room near tears. She wanted out of here, but questions were heaped upon her head "What's up?" "Why are Harry and Ron not coming down again?" "Everything okay?"

Hermione stopped and looked at the faces around her "Harry and Ron are… taking a nap. It was a hard game… I mean, a difficult game for the both of them. Just let them sleep, they will come down soon, I'm sure… just don't go up there and disturb them, okay? I gotta go now. Headgirl business"

With that she left the common room, heading for the only room where she knew she would not have to deal with stuff like that and too many questions…

Draco jumped when he heard the door open "Who's'it?"

"Malfoy? I… I'm sorry… I thought I'd be alone in here… I'll leave…"

"Ah, Granger… Wanna firewhisky?"

She saw him materializing a glass and thought for a moment, then she used a spell that made her wand vanish, but appear at a flick of her wrist and closed the door "sure…"

Draco gave her the glass and an hour later, the both of them were drunk. They had materialized a blue fire and were telling each other funny stories about their friends "And then Crabbe actually passed that exam and nobody could explain that…"

Hermione laughed a little "I can't think of anything else to tell you, Malfoy…"

He didn't answer, so Hermione looked over to him. Hazel eyes met icy blue ones. His gaze met hers…


	7. Drunk?

I KNEW HARRY WAS GAY BEFORE YOU DID! Sorry 'bout that, just had to tell a certain someone who, I think, will know that he/she/them is/are meant

hotskittles: Yeah, well, except the Ron/Harry-thing, there are times I agree with you 'bout that but, see… they can make out 2 seconds after they see each other because it's my story and right now, I feel I need something like that. Something…. Fluffy. And normally, right now, I'd say: EW!

But it's okay with me if you don't like my story, just don't read it… Maybe you'll like my next one better… One never knows… I just like the vanilla/strawberrie stuff because from time to time, I have this too. This OMG, tastes like vanilla (or in my case more sage…) and I think about it for days and I see him and it's like .:flash:. SAGE! And, to your information, they do not kiss right away AND they met and hour ago. Yeah, well this were pathetic excuses for explanations and I'm not going to justify myself any longer, thanks for your attention. And to all those who read this and are NOT hotskittles: I know there are people who tend to flame others because of something like this and if I hear you did, I'll think about closing this story down, because I didn't write it for 'flamers'. Thanks for your attention as well.

notdapunkprincess: I dunno, you reviews were just like 'shrug yeah whatever, update' and before they were kinda 'jumping up and done update, update, update….' I just thought that maybe the reason is that you don't like it, and if that was the case, I would have told you just to stop and wait for my next story to come up… Well, whatever, on with the no-really-plot-but-very-fluffy story…

…………………….x……………………..

-Inside Dracos head-

‚Fuck Draco, kiss the girl... just do it…'

'But if I start I won't stop'

'Look in her eyes. She wants you'

'I'm not allowed to… father would never…'

'Father's in Azkaban. Now kiss her'

'You're right'

-on with the actual story-

"Uhm… Granger?"

"Huh?"

„I really wanna kiss you right now but I'm drunk and I don't know if I would stop at kissing right now... Did you know that you taste like bleeding strawberries?"

"Strawberries can't bleed… can they?"

"You know what I mean and you know it very well"

"Yeah… just playing for time…"

Hermione stared in Dracos blue eyes, hypnotized. How could such a cold colour seem to warm her up?

"So, uhm… Hermione? Still wanna kiss ya, ya know?"

"Herm…?"

"I told you I'm drunk!"

"Yeah… sure… Draco…"

She lifted her hand and touched Dracos cheek, a dreamy expression on her face… "I like vanilla so I guess it's okay…"

"What?"

"If you kiss me. I guess it's okay…"

Draco looked at her with big eyes "fine…" Then he crawled over until he straddled her and her back lay flat on the ground. He took a good look at her, sucking in the impression of the goose bumbs that built on her skin when he traced his fingers over it, her shivering when she felt the cold stonefloor under her and the fire in her eyes that begged for him to kiss her… And his head was clear, no sign of the alcohol anymore… He knew perfectly well what he was doing and he wanted it so much…

Hermione stared at Draco. She was pretty sure that the alcohol was NOT the reason why she let him do this, even if she wished so much it was… She didn't want to build these feelings toward him, but she couldn't help it…

Draco bent down and brushed his lips over hers, pulling away and inch, then coming closer, letting his tongue feel the shape of her lips, his lips hovering just above hers, just far enough to not touch…

Then, suddenly, his lips came crashing down on Hermiones, making her moan… While she did, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned himself. Strawberries. He explored every inch of her mouth and every inch tasted like strawberries… He could feel his blood shoot down into his manhood, feel Hermiones hands in his hair, her mouth becoming more demanding, her hips coming up from the ground meeting his erection…

Hermione knew pretty well that she was behaving like a whore, but she couldn't help it. She didn't do it to get him turned on, as whores did, she just wanted to be near him, to feel his skin one hers… She never had felt something like that, this lust towards a boy… linked with a feeling deep down in her stomach that made her want to please Draco as good as she could, to hold him and never let go…

She could feel his hands on her hips, pushing them down… They parted, both panting

"Hermione… I really don't wanna ask, but… are you virgin?"

"I… I had boyfriends before! Krum for example, he really…"

"Hermione. Are you virgin?"

He looked deep in her eyes and Hermione blushed "Well… yes…"

Draco sat up on her thighs and pulled her small body against his, planting a kiss on the top of her head "Then we should probably stop because I won't take responsibility for what I do if we don't…" Hermione looked into his eyes. Did he really care for her? Did he really care about her feelings? She looked down to his erection and up into his face again. Her mind raced. "And… what would be the difference if I was no virgin?"

Draco chuckled "The thing is, my fair lady, that virgins just happen to turn me on. If you were none, I would probably have been able to hold myself back, but you are, so…"

Hermione nodded "I think I need to go to sleep"

Draco looked at her "I think I need a cold shower"

Hermione smiled up to him "You know… I can't explain myself why… But I really wanna meet you again today… later today, I mean…"

"Same place after breakfast?"

"'Kay"

Hermione took out the marauders map "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

Draco stared at it, not believing that something like this actually existed "So, if you go straight to the next prefects bathroom, noone should disturb you, Malfoy, but hurry up…"

"Malfoy?"

"Old habits die hard and you should really be going"

Malfoy nodded and left Hermione, who sneaked up to Gryffindor tower. She saw Harry and Ron partying and everything hit her again. She saw the suddenly guilty faces of them and the people that were confused because they were suddenly looking so guilty…

"Hermione…"

"No, Ron. You two could at least have told me without me catching you…"

"Hermione, Ron just wanted to…"

"Goodnight, everybody"

Hermione disappeared into her room and the entire tower seemed to stare at Harry and Ron

"What? She's really touchy if you burrow books from her without asking…"


	8. Pathetic chapter, sorry

Okay, It's late, I know. I should have updated ages ago… My apologies…

To hotskittles: first of all, I wanna know where your name comes from. Because I like this skittle-things, they are really tasty, but I can't imagine what you mean by hotskittles…. Or maybe you mean nothing at all? .:shrug:. Oh, and by the way, I'm not pissed off. Just had to get these things out and you were there and critizised me and so you got the whole thing in your face, my apologies… Never meant to make you feel I'm pissed at you… Why should I? At least you were honest…

And now in General, to all of you, for I think quite a few of you have some opinions I do not share..:

Well, I do not see why 'my slash' should have a warning, for it was just a thing that popped into my mind and now I'm done with it, I will not describe the relationship in detail and I do not think I will have Hermione thinking about how they hold hands or anything… This is just not what this story is about. I think one should tolerate anyone who decides that he is homosexual, and if Harry and Ron do, you have to accept that.

But I WILL think about a rating-change (or maybe have done by now, when the chapter is up…) But I will NOT think about the rating because of the slash-thing, for I think that is not necessary.

Oh, and by the way, to ChEEkii MONkEY, I will go and review 'Inferno of Ardent Fire' sooner or later, but ASAP… I did by now

Oh, and to prevent misunderstandings: I'm not pissed off at anyone of my reviewers, I love you all!

………………………x…………………….

Hermione made her way down to breakfast early the next saturday. She was sure neither Harry nor Ron would be up this early and besides, she had an after-breakfast-meeting which she wanted to come fast…

She made her way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down and looking over to the Slytherins. Only three people were there: Two second-year girls and him, Draco Malfoy, staring at her. His plate was empty and Hermione shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged and stood up, leaving the hall.

Hermione stared at the now closed door, shrugged herself and began to put toast on her plate, when the door opened again and Harry and Ron entered the room, coming straight over to where she sat.

Hermione hurriedly stood up, taking her things and left before one of them could stop them.

"You missed breakfast because of me?"

"No. I missed breakfast because… I didn't enjoy someone's company very much…"

Draco looked at her confused and Hermione sighed

"Ron, Harry and I, we… kinda borke up… you know how I mean this…"

"What, Potter and Weasel losing their brains? Oh, they are so fucked…. And why did you breake up?"

"They are ay, and…"

"HA! I knew they were! Oh my god, I knew they had something going on! Bloody hell, I…"

Hermione stood up "I should have never told you, Malfoy. I should have known you'd only be interested in making fun of my two supposed-to-be best friends! You didn't even listen to the rest I had to say. I was dumb enough to think you cared about me and I'm ashamed because of it. You're nothing but a spoiled brat and I do not know what made me come here again and again… I'm pathetic, but so are you…"

She turned and left the room, tears in her eyes.

Draco sat there, stunned. "Hermione…" He shook his head. Whispering names like awful soap-characters was nothing malfoy-ish. Stupid mudblood. Who did she think she was. As if he'd care, never would he… And what was her bloody problem? She had broken up with Potter and Weasel, so what? Why did it upset her when he made fun of them? She shouldn't bother… 'Must be the muggle-genes' he thought….

It was two hours later that Hermione shut her book with a loud 'thud' that made madame pince look at her angrily. Hermione put the book into her back and made her way out of the library. She just couldn't concentrate. What had made her think she could actually trust Malfoy? Heck, she had started to like him! She should have known hat all he was interested in was news about Harry and Ron… He was nothing but a selfish, spoiled…

Before Hermione could end her thought she landed flat on her back.

Draco stood, about two hours of insulting Hermione mentally, up and made his way to the library. He could as well go and burrow a good book, he wouldn't have anything better to do for the rest of term… He felt a slight resistance and looked up- There was nothing.

He just wanted to go on, when he stumbled over something on the floor and his cheek met the stone he had just been walking on.

He looked at what, or better who, semed to have made him stumble and saw a mass of frizzy brown hair.

…………………….x…………………….

Oh, it's so short and the authors note is so long… I beg your pardon…


	9. Can't take my hands off of you

Hermione shook her head and stood up „What the... Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it's me. Enjoy the looks as long as you can, 'cause I'm off"

Draco stood up, brushed imagined dust from his clothes and started to walk towards the library…

"YEAH! Sure, Malfoy! Just act as if everything was my fault! Remember: You started the kissing-shit in first place and YOU made fun of my friends!"

Draco turned and looked into Hermiones eyes with a stoned expression "Remember that YOU made the mistake to trust me and thing I would care for you. You're nothing but a mud…"

Hermione slapped him across the face "DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you dare call me that again. Never."

They had a staring-contest that lasted for minutes, arms folded in front of their chests

"And why do you think would I stop?"

Hermione smirked a very Malfoy-ish smirk "Because I'm telling everyone you kissed the muggle-born"

"They will think I did it to make fun of you"

"Yeah, Malfoy. But your disgusting pureblood friends will think you're dirty, because your tongue touched a filthy one"

Dracos eyes grew wide. He had never thought about this that way…

"I do not care what they think"

Hermione smirked even wider "Remember Timothy Jings?"

Dracos eyes grew wide. Of course he remembered Timothy. He had screwed a mudblood when ha had been drunk. He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for two months and the responsible for the jinx had never been found… But everyone knew that it had been one of the Slytherin Royals, one of those with the longest clear bloodline. Timothy had belonged to the Royals…

Hermione saw that he had understand and smiled sweetly "But I guess you like pain, no?"

Dracos mind raced and Hermione thought that it was really satisfying, seeing him nearly freak out and wet his pants right after he had hurt her so much…

"Okay, Granger. Never ever again the m-word. But I want something in exchange"

"Yeah. Sure. I won't tell anyone. That's the exchange…"

Draco shook his head and now it was his time to smirk "First I want to give you something to not tell"

Hermione backed away "Malfoy, I'll scream…"

He took a few steps in her direction and grinned "Sure you will…"

Hermione looked up and down the corridor. She could scream now and Madame Pince would come out of the library and maybe some students would be there, too… Right now she couldn't remember if she had been the only student in the library… But the first to sixth classes had still lessons and there were some classrooms in this corridor… She could just scream and they would come out. She just had to scream… Just scream…

But she didn't. She let Dracos lips crash on hers, let his hand slip under her skirt and to the back of her thigh, lifting it up. She rubbed her middle against his forming erection, her hands digging into his hair.

Draco hadn't seem such a response coming, but he definitely enjoyed it… He lifted her up so that she tied her legs around his waist and crashed her backwards against the wall. They parted the kiss and lay their foreheads against each others

"Hermione…"

"No… Draco… we can't…"

"…wa can't stop right here. It's too late. We had it coming sooner or later…"

"But it is wrong… you hate my friends… my friends hate you…."

"You broke up with them"

"…true…"

…………………….x…………………….

YAY! It's only one page in Word BUT! The next chapter is in my head and will come ASAP AND it will be the one you kinky minds were waiting for… I'll have to change the rating befor I update it…

Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review, will you?


	10. Can't take my hands off of you Part two

Draco placed Hermione harshly on his bed, leaning over her and breaking their kiss only to magically lock and silence the door. His hands shoved her shirt up, stroking over her stomach, gently teasing the nipples under her bra, making her arch into his hands and in the same movement touching his erection with the sensitive spot between her upper thighs… She gasped and threw her head back while Draco opened her bra grinning evily and letting his hands move to the buttons of her shirt… Hermione gasped again "This is so bloody wrong…"

Draco grinned "I want you, you want me and nothing else matters…"

Hermione gave in completely. She let the weight of all the choices she had to make fall off her shoulders, she made herself forget about right or wrong and the world out there. It was a hard and brutal world where noone cared and it just didn't fit into her situation. The cold Draco Malfoy she had known was gone. There was only this warm boy with the gentle and caring hands and right now, nothing else mattered…

Draco had had his doubts. He had been afraid they could get caught and he'd lose his social status. He had been afraid she would push him back. He had been afraid to hurt her… But her skin felt so good under his hands and the little sighs he gave turned him on and when she arched her back and touched his erection, all the doubts were gone. He wanted to feel her and nothing else mattered…

Hermione gasped as Dracos member pushed through her hymen. It hurt, but at the same time she saw stars sparkling before her eyes and a pleasure washed over her body that noone could ever describe. She moved her hips with his as if she had been doing this for ages and sighed into the kiss Draco pulled her in.

Draco closed his eyes when he pushed through her maidenhead. It felt good. Better than anything. She was so tight, so innocent… He looked into her wide eyes, saw her chest move with her heavy breath… Gosh, she was perfect…

And a picture formed in front of his eyes. He, walking down a corridor within a crowd of students. She, turning a corner, spotting him and running towards him, hugging and kissing him in public.

Yes. He was sure he could have a relationship with her… But maybe only the pleasure brought him to such ridiculous thoughts…

Hermione stared into Dracos eyes. They were so icy blue but yet warm and caring. She felt him move inside her and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper, wanting to feel him… "Draco…"

Draco groaned when he heard his name roll off her tongue. It sounded so painfully right for her to say his name. As if it had been made just for her to speak it out. He fastened his movements, throwing his head back, biting his lip.

Hermione stared at his lip. He bit it. And it looked so bloody sexy… Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer into a kiss. Her teeth captured his lip and bit down a bit too strong when she came. Again, stars exploded before her eyes, her back arched and her head would have fallen back if her teeth were not hold in place by his lip…

Draco came the moment Hermione bit down onto his lip. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Hermiones arched back, wanting to feel any inch of skin he could…

Hermione tasted the blood drops on her tongue and her eyes fell close. She was happy but exhausted. Satisfied but wanting more… She sucked a bit on Dracos lip to take the taste in once more before her body fell limp into the sheets.

Draco looked at her, brushing a few sweat-wet strains of hair out of her face.

She turned to her side and mumble "Sorry 'bout your lip…" Before she fell sleep, cuddled against Dracos chest. Draco smiled. What a bloody strange girl…

…………………….x…………………….

Oh… one of my weak sex-scenes…

But: Tadaa, finally changed the rating! Good, huh?


	11. Happy

Ohhhhh... .:goes down to knees, face to face with ‚noone':. You know what? It's just like the vegetables-thing. If you don't like them, don't eat them. If you got such dramatically problems with my story, don't read it, okay? I'm open to criticism, really, but you did not criticize me, you attacked me on a verbal basis which is not what I'm used to from my reviewers. My general reviewer is polite, even if something is bothering him, amd he knows how to use words. He's got brains.

And thanks to all the others for your wonderful reviews, you guys are just so damn great!

I'm so bleeding sorry that my updates take so long… School is eating my time…

…………………….x…………………….

Hermione woke up the next morning and looked around. This was definitely not her dorm. And the boy next to her was definitely Draco Malfoy. She looked around nervous. They were alone in the room, thank goodness!

She looked down to the sleeping Draco and last night's events came rushing back to her. And she smiled. Her mind was telling her that she should be ashamed and feel guilty to have given in to this desire, but she was not ashamed and definitely didn't feel guilty. And that was strange.

She had given her virginity to the guy she had hated most and didn't even regret it.

Draco felt Hermione shifting. So she was awake.

He kept his eyes shut, afraid of what she would say when she knew he was awake. She sure was angry at him. He had taken her virginity. She SURE was angry…

He waited for another ten minutes, but she did not get up and she did not yell and she did not throw things through the room and she did not hex him.

Draco sighed and opened his eyes, looking directly into Hermiones. And she smiled.

Draco edged away. This was strange. She was supposed to be freaking out. But she smiled.

"Wha… Hermione?"

"That's me"

"You… Why don't you… I thought you would… Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed "Yes, Draco, that's my name. What did you think I would do? Hex you into oblivion?"

Draco looked her over. She seemed happy… A little voice inside his head told him that that was what women always looked like after good sex…

But not Hermione after sex with Draco Malfoy, that was…. Odd…

In the time Draco had struggled with himself wether the situation was strange or not, Hermione had dressed herself "So, how do I get outta here without any Slytherin noticing me?"

Draco shook his head to come back to –the very odd –reality. "I... I'll make sure the common room's empty in a minute… Could you turn around? I want to dress myself"

Hermione turned around "You know, I really shouldn't have to turn around… Not that I care or something, but you remember what we did yesterday, right?"

"It's just odd and besides, I'm ready already"

Hermione turned around again "Good… so let's get outta here"

Draco let himself fall onto his bed "No"

Hermione glared at him suspiciously "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Hermione, it's odd enough that I got into your pants. The whole situation is odd enough, us being… dunno… friends or something… Potter and Weasel being the other way round… You breaking up with them… This was all very unlikely to happen, but it happened. And it confused me from the beginning on. And now you don't seem to regret yesterday night a bit"

Hermione sat down next to him "But you don't either"

Draco shook his head "No. I don't regret a thing. I got no fucking problem with witches that got muggle parents. And it would displease my father if he knew. And you're beautiful, smart… And I was no virgin. I got nothing to regret"

Hermione stare at the ground "And why should I?"

Draco sighed. He knew she would ask that… "Because of the years of insults I threw at you, because you despised me like there's no tomorrow and you had comprehensible reasons for your hatred. And you were a virgin. You are supposed to lose your virginity to someone you love. And I like you, Hermione. And maybe you like me. But sure enough neither you nor me love the other."

Hermione sighed. He was right, and she knew it. That were all reasons to be angry and regretfull, but… "There are reasons for not to regret a thing. And they outdo yours. First of all, you say you got nothing against muggleborns, which I believe you. So the insults weren't true, they were not what you were really thinking. They were what you learned and no one can make you responsible for what your parents teach you. And how many students graduate as a virgin? One in seven years? And how many students find their true love in Hogwarts and let them take their virginity? One in three years? If you say that fifty students graduate every year, that's 350 students in seven years. One of them being a virgin, two of them having lost their virginity to their true love. That's 347 that don't fit. Waiting for 'Mister Right' is an illusion. You can do that in fairytales, not in real life"

Draco stared at Hermione, who looked not as happy as before, but not a hint of regret was on her face. He took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss "You're awesome, Hermione"


	12. Pansy

Hey you guys!

Yes, the number-thing was confusing, Orlilover16, you're right… maybe I could have found better words…. Or maybe not… I'll try and make things clearer in the future (although I don't seem to be good at it…)

And I'm realy interested in the songs and will seach for the lyrics, but could you please sent me the lyric lonks via eMail anyway? There were none in your review…

dramaqueen72... Yes, virginity is something difficult and there are so many different POVs from which you can see it... And I chose the one that fitted my story ;-)

Whatever, on with the oh-so-amazing story….

…………………….x…………………….

Draco had let Hermione out of the Slytherin dungeons without anyone seeing them. They stood outside the potions classroom when they decided to split, for they wanted no one to get suspicious. They shared a see-you-later-kiss when a voice made them jump

"Oh my… Draco!"

They parted and stared at a completely shocked Pansy Parkinson

"Pansy, listen…"

But Pansy shook her head "You pushed me away, Draco. You hurt me. In the middle of the great hall, remember? At the end of last year 'leave me alone, filthy slut' you remember it?"

Hermione looked confused from Pansy to Draco and back "Well, I have never heard of such an incident, so maybe only few people saw…"

"You said that to me in public, Draco"

Hermione got annoyed "Aen't you listening?"

But Pansy still ignored her "You ruined my reputation. My father was not pleased about this, said how I could ruin the family's reputation that way was beyond him, and people are making fun of me ever since so don't even think about asking me to keep my mouth shut"

Draco stared at her in complete horror. She wouldn't tell his father, would she?

Yes, he was in Azkaban, but if he was angry he was dangerous, no matter what…

"and this mudblood is the reason why you pushed me away, right? Because you loved the mudblood you pushed me away… I'll ruin you, mudblood. I'll make sure everyone knows. Your friends won't be too pleased about the news"

Hermione stared at Pansy "You wouldn't… They would never believe you!"

"So I am right. You're hiding it from them. Say byeto your reputation. And say bye to your pretty little faces…"

With that she tried to storm away past them, but Draco took her arm, pulled her back, took hold of both her arms and pushed her against the wall "You will keep your mouth shut, Pansy"

Hermion inched away. She had never seen him that angry… She had never really been afraid of him, but now she was. He had this insane sparkle in his eyes. Pansy winced "You're hurting me"

"And I'll hurt you more if you lose a word"

"Let go of me" She struggled to get free, but Draco pushed her against the wall again, her head hitting it

"Ouch… Draco, please… let go…"

"You heard me" He let go of her and Pansy hurried up the stairs, tears in her eyes

"She won't tell a thing, believe me…" Draco turned and saw Hermione staring at him with big eyes like a deer in the light of headlamps "Hermione? Are you okay?"

"You… how.. How can you be so cruel and caring all at the same time?"

Draco stared at her "Wha… I… Oh. Listen to me, Hermione. You cannot talk to many Slytherins reasonable. Especially not to Pansy Parkinson. She does not understand it when you try to explain things to her. It was the only reason to make her understand"

Hermione still stared at him "…Kay… If you say so… I'll just believe you, but please… She sure didn't mean what she said…"

Draco shrugged. It was no use. Hermione didn't know Pansy like he did…

"Okay Hemione. Whatever you say. But I'm hungry. You go up there and I'll follow you in a few moments."

Hermione nodded and took the stairs to the entrance hall from where she would get to the great hall. When she opened the door and went in, she froze.

Draco looked at his watch. It was two minutes now. He followed Hermione , opened the door to the great hall, took a few steps inside without looking where he went, directly colliding with Hermione. He stared at her for a moment, then lifted his head. What he saw made his body go numb.


	13. Pansy again and Choose

Okay, okay… one for the weekend… But with Cliffie! Not as bad as last time, but still…

Oh, and just to make sure we're straight: He stared at her for a moment, then lifted his head. What he saw made his body go numb.

He lifts his head, AND he's a bit bigger than Hermione (I didn't write that because I thought it was clear and still think it is) so he lookes over her head at…

…………………….x…………………….

There Pansy stood, right in the middle of the hall, sobbing. And he knew these tears were false. But nobody else seemed to know. They stared at him and Hermione angrily.

Draco swallowed hard. What was it that she had told them…

"Hermione..?" He whispered

"She told them about us when I opened the door. And when she saw me, she started to cry and said that you hurt her, smashed her against that wall, yelled at her that she was a bitch…"

"I didn't say she's a bitch"

"That's not the point. She said it and they believed"

Draco looked into the faces of the other students. They were shocked. Angry. Disappointed. And some didn't care. And few wanted to know the truth…

"I'm really feeling like crap right now" Hermione whispered and Draco could hear in her voice that the tears were about to come.

"You don't need to, Hermione. After all, I brought us in this situation. Go on and break up with me right now in public. It'll safe your reputation"

The tears fell down her cheeks "No…"

"Hermione, they'll think that a man that hurts you is okay for you. That you don't care if he's a bastard. That you don't care that he's dangerous"

More tears fell, but they still did not look at each other but stared at the sobbing Pansy

"But you don't hurt me any more. You're not a bastard. You're not dangerous"

"I know that, you know that and Pansy knows. Pansy won't tell the others and they won't believe us. Just… get over with it. Maybe it's the best for everybody…"

Now the tears formed in Dracos eyes, too, but he was used to just blink them away. Why couldn't she just get over with it? Did she think this was easy to him? His reputation was lost, but hers wasn't…

"Draco, I don't give as much on reputation as you do. Plus I can't break up with you"

"Why?"

"You never asked me out really"

Draco smirked. Hell, that girl was cute….

He was about to say something, when the door opened and someone ran into their backs "What the… Draco, what's going on?"

"Hey Blaise… Pansy's ruining my reputation by telling everyone I hurt her…"

Blaise sighed and pushed his way past the two of them and over to Pansy "Hey Pansy. What's that I'm hearing? Draco hurting you?"

"Yes… Yes, Blaise, it was so terrible. He just took me and…"

"Fucked your brains out? Yesterday were you wandering around telling everybody there were Spells hidden in Britney Spears Songs… and nobody knew that mugge-singer anyway…"

"But there ARE spells in her lyrics…"

Half of the people in the great hall stared at Pansy and laughed, than looked apologizing over to Draco and Hermione. They didn't believe a word any longer.

But Blaise didn't stop there "Yeah, sure… Whatever, Pansy… But even if he did… Remember that one night in the common room?"

"Blaise, please, that doesn't matter right now, I…"

"You remember, don't you? Remember when we sat on one of the couches. You, Draco and me. And you asked us to have a threesome. And we said no. And you said something about having whips, sitchs and chains up in your room… And we could whip you as long we want? And you remember how we told you how disgusting that was? I don't think he would even touch you after that…"

Pansy broke down crying again and Blaise just roled his eyes, going over to the Slytherin table to get something to eat, grinning at Draco who grinned back. The people were convinced. Everybody. Except the two that still stared at Hermione as if they wanted to eat her innards.

They stood up and made their way over to the door, taking Hermiones wrist and pulling her with them.

Draco didn't want to have another scene in the great hall, so he just followed them. When the door closed, he took hold of Hermiones other wrist, facing Harry and Ron

"Hermione, you blame us for our relationship and that we didn't tell you right away and then you go around snogging Malfoy?"

Hermione tried to jerk her hand out of Harrys tight grip "Let go of me… Don't you touch me! It's not ysour business. We're not friends any longer. I don't have to tell you a thing!"

He tightened his grip even more and Hermioen winced "You're hurting me, Harry"

"And you hurt us, Hermione" Ron said, his face red "How could you? He's the enemy!"

"I've seen the bloody worst and the damn best of him. You haven't seen any side of him, only the one you wanted him to have. You only saw him as the spoiled prat, the rich boy. You never saw him angry or happy. Only indifferent. You can't judge over a person if you only know one bloody side of him! Ouch…" she winced again, for in his anger Harry tightened his grip even more "I thought you were better than that. I never saw you as his toy"

Draco pulled Hermione slowly closer so that she stood with her back at his torso, her head against his shoulder, her arm outstretched to Harry, who still held her wrist

"Let go of her, Potter. You lost her when you hurt her. Now she's free. She does not longer belong to the golden trio. She does not longer belong to anybody. She's free" he let go of her wrist "And she's come to me in her pain. And she's staying. But as soon as she wants to go, I let her. And I'm willing to share her. She can be friends with you AND me"

Harry let go of Hermiones hand "No, she can't. Choose, Hermione. You can either stay with him or come back to us. You belong to us and you know it, don't you?"

Ron nodded "Choose, Mione"


	14. Wise words

.:falls down to knees:. Sorry… But I don't think I'll be able to increase speed…. So terribly sorry…. But your reviews… I love them all… They are the only reason I continue at all…

……………………x…………………….

Tears formed in Hermiones eyes. "I promised myself that the one who dares to tell me to choose between him and someone else has to go. Plus, you hurt me and made me suffer" She turned and looked Draco in the eyes "Tell them to go away, will you?"

Draco put a protective hand around her waist "You heard her. You love her, you let her go"

"That's not the last word spoken, Malfoy"

Draco looked at Harry, his expression cold as ice "Talk to me, but let her out of it"

"Why should I talk to you? You're a spoiled bastard prat, you can't help it. And she knows you are. And she knows that you're the enemy. And still she chose you. She'll suffer for it"

Hermione stared at Draco with big eyes, afraid. What could Harry mean by that? He wasn't like that… He just wasn't…

Slowly, she turned and her eyes met green ones that had lost all their warmth. They looked like green stones. "S…suffer?"

"You don't want to just let me down, Hermione"

"You don't want to threaten me, Harry"

"I already did"

"Same here"

"I never thought you were such a…. bitch"

SLAP! Hermiones hand collided with Harrys face and Draco rubbed his cheek, remembering how being slapped by Hermione Granger hurt…

"Harry Potter, will you stop being the spoiled boy-who-lived? Would you stop act like the whole world belonged to you? Will you stop playing the one-who-ever-wins?"

Hermione stared at Harry and Draco felt oddly remembered of a Banshee, as she screamed at him.

"Hermione, I did not ever win. Remember, when I was a Baby, Volde…"

"Big bad Voldemort killed your parents. And that's terrible Harry. I feel sorry about it. And, yes, you lost your godfather as well. But you can't hide behind those things. They don't allow you to act like everyone should worship and serve you. It's no reason to expect everyone around you to do everything to make you feel better. It is no bloody excuse for your behaviour"

Draco stared at Hermione, who now let her tears fall, then at Harry, who looked shocked.

But in Dracos opinion, it had been time someone told him that lesson. Dumbledore, worshipping him, Collin Creevey being obsessed about him, all those girls drooling after him. And him. Acting as if he deserved it. Acting like everyone who did not look at him with big, admiring eyes was odd and evil…

Harry turned "You'll pay for this, Hermione. Ron, let's go"

And Harry started to walk up the marble staircase and when he was half way to the top, he turned. "Ron?

Ron stood there, yes wanderin from Draco, to Hermione, to Harry.

"Oh well… I have never been big of a speaker…"

Draco snorted

"…but… I fear this is it. The end. The end of the golden Trio."

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes, Ron, Hermione's out of it. Now would you come up with me? No need to get sentimental"

Ron shook his head and sighed "Harry… I hate Malfoy, maybe even more than you. I see him, I wanna smash this piece of shit he calls a face…"

"HEY!"

"… but I love Hermione like I love Ginny. And I love you… well, in another way… You know… But Hermione's right. First of all, we should not have made her choose. Real friends can be friends with each other, independent of others, boyfriends or something… But we didn't manage. And then you… You go around like everything belongs to you. Sure, you went through hell, and you can expect a bit of respect for it, but still… You just talked to me like you would talk to a house elve…. Harry, you're great friend and an even better shag…"

"Ugh"

"…but too much is too much. This is it. The break-up of the golden trio"

Hermione and Harry stared at each other, than at Ron.

Hermione found her voice back first, besides Draco making gagging noises

"Well, fine with me"

But she did not go. She waited for Harrys response. She was just too damn curious to go…

Harry sighed "Damn, what a great day… Ron, I didn't mean to command you…"

"But you did"

"Yes. And I promise to never do it again"

"Well, sure you won't. Because I won't let you. Maybe some day we'll all laugh abou this, but right now, I don't wanna laugh. I wanna crash something, hurt someone. And I'll leave you all now, because otherwise I'll do something I'll regret later…"

With that, Ron made his way past Harry and disappeared, Harry staring at Hermione and Hermione looking at Draco.

"You alright, Babe?"

"Sure… you know, these were the wisest words Ron ever said"

"Well, you…"

Harrys voice interrupted their short conversation "You!"

Hermione and Draco stared at him "You! It's all you fault! It's all you bloody fault!"


	15. The End?

Mmh, skittles...

Uhm, well, whatever... read and review, will you? .:begging:. Pleeeeaaaaase…. (And you should read the author's note in the end, really, cause this is the last chapter…)

Hugs and kisses, Sydney

…………………….x……………………..

"You!"

Hermione and Draco stared at Harry "You! It's all you fault! It's all your bloody fault!"

"What the…"

Harry took out his wand faster than Hermione or Draco could react, pointed it to them and slowly, step by step, walked down the staircase.

"You know what? I got no parents, no godfather anymore, my two best friends betrayed me…. I got nothing left to keep me anywhere. I got nothing to lose. And I'll make you pay"

Hermione took a few steps backwards, Draco half blocking her view to Harry.

"Go out of the way, Malfoy, I'll deal with her first"

Draco stared at Harry. What was up with that goody-goody Gryffindor….? And why did no one come out of the hall? Why did no one cross their ways? Where was Dumbledore if you needed him?

"Potter… You'll just get into trouble. This is no good. Just leave it be…"

"Out. Of. My. Way!"

"No!"

Harry narrowed his eyes "She deserves nothing better. She…"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harrys wand flew right out of his hand into Dumbledores

"I thought I heard people fighting… Mr Potter, be so kind and tell me what the matter is"

"She said I'd act like a prat, like I was proud to be the boy who lived. Like the world was just all about me. She has to pay for this"

Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow "Miss Granger?"

Hermione shot a glance at Harry, then stepped out of Dracos shadow "Well, he… Forced me to chose between him and Draco. You know, Draco Malfoy and me…"

"It seems I'm more up to date than you know, miss Granger. I know about you and mister Malfoy. Go on"

Hermione swallowed "Well… yes…" What did he know exactly? "Uhm… okay, well, he made me choose and I chose Draco over him, because I won't let anyone make me chose and get away without any harm. Well, then he freaked out and I said just what he told you. And then Ron said I was right. And then he tried to kill us"

Dumbledore loooked at the shaking girl. She must have been afraid… Something surely had, in fact, scared the hell out of her…

"Mr Weasley tried to kill you?"

"N..no… Harry… I'm sure he wanted to kill us…"

Dumbledore nodded "Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, headmaster?"

"What's your side of the story?"

"Well, Hermione said everything"

Dumbledore nodded again "Well then, take Miss Granger to the hospital wing, please, Mister Malfoy, she looks as if rest was what she needed. Mister Potter, follow me to my office"

Harry and Dumbledore left, leaving a curious crowd behind.

They stared at Draco and Hermione, some couragous enough to ask questions, some shy and whispering to each other. Draco rolled his eyes and took Hermiones hand "Out of my way, you all! I got businesses!"

He pushed through the crowd and took a few corners before he got to a halt. He lay his hands on Hermiones shoulders "You okay?"

Hermione swallowed hard "Yes… I'm alright…"

"Okay… but still, I'll take you to the hospital wing"

Hermione shook her head "No… I don't wanna go there… I can't believe this! He was ready to kill! He reminded me so much of…"

Hermione blushed and looked down to the floor.

"Of whom?"

Hermione sighed, but lifted up her head bravely "He reminded me of you"

Draco took a step back, his eyes clouding and Hermiones eyes widened

"No… Draco… He reminded me of you in…. former times… You had this… mad sparkle in your eyes when you were furious… and you had it in your eyes when Pansy saw us… And I'm talking myself into trouble…"

Draco shook his head "Hermione, old habits die hard. I try and leave my past behind, but it's not easy for me. And if this still reminded you of me, maybe we were not meant to be together"

Hermione shook her head, tears in her eyes once again

"Oh no, Draco Malfoy. Not again! We don't break up again! I'm fed up with all this! Either you wanna be with me, or you don't. I din't need this. I can't handle this! And you won't break up with me right after my best friends did just because I once hated you, understand?"

Draco looked into Hermiones eyes and smiled, and then he looked at Hermiones mouth, as thin as McGonagalls sometimes was and he smiled even wider.

She had a strong will. A great heart. Clever brains. She was everything, the beauty of a goddess, the cleverness of… well, you get the point.

And she wanted to be Draco's. She wanted to be with him… God, she was great…

"I love you…."

He bend down and kissed the confused Hermione.

"With all I have I do love you, Hermione Granger. I love you…."

"I… " Hermione wanted to respond but Draco shut her up by kissing her again

"Sure you love me, too, everybody does"

…………………….x…………………….

Tadaaaaaa! This is the sudden, maybe confusing end. Just like all my ends are.

You wanna know what happens to the golden Trio? If they make up again? If the love of the snake and the lioness lasts?

Well, I COULD do a sequel, but it depends on the reviews I get… and if you even WANT a sequel….?

I love you all who read this story to the end and I love all of you who reviewed even more! You guys rock my socks and I'd like to kiss every single one of you, because you make my day!

Hugs and kisses,

Sydney


End file.
